Las santitas son las peores
by DI di 0-18
Summary: Soul está molesto porque Maka no le dejo salir a una fiesta. Lo que el no sabe es que ella planeo esa noche para estar a solas con él. Pasen a leer no soy buena para los resúmenes u.u / one-shot


**Holis n_n espero que les guste este one-shot lo clasificó T o al menos espero que lo sea en fin es corto eso espero pasen a leer**

* * *

Maka se encontraba en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras Soul que había recién terminado de cenar se retiraba a su cuarto pero no pudo evitar mirarla molesto por tener prohibido salir.

La miraba desde su puerta con el ceño fruncido por no haber ido a la fiesta, fue prohibido por su novia a no salir a ni un lado.

Maka le había privado ir solo con la escusa de que siempre se tomaba más de la cuenta y como ella no quería salir, vendría seguro ebrio haciendo que esta lo llevara a su cama a acostarlo.

Maka daba una sonrisa a cada momento cuando su lectura al parecer se volvía cada vez más interesante.

Soul la miraba molesto preguntándose un y otra vez ¿Qué era tan emocionante para leer un libro? Como para no ir con él con los chicos a festejar el aniversario del shibusen.

Soul consideraba un libro como las madres consideraban al leer un libro a sus pequeños "Solo para hacer dormir" y así era Soul apenas tocaba un libro se dormía.

Su celular vibraba pero él no le dio importancia ya que supuso quienes serian.

Volvió a la sala decidió deshacerse del único medio de diversión de ella, si el sufría ¿por qué no también ella? Además era la causante de su sufrimiento.

Se sentó en frente de la mesita del centro que estaba en frente del sofá mirando a Maka quien percato su mirada clavada y levanto la vista hacia su compañero por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Ambas miradas chocaron y ella lo miro levantando una ceja porque él le miraba desafiante como un niño pequeño el cuan no merecía su castigo.

—Suelta ese libro saldremos a la fiesta —ordeno, pero al ver la falta de cooperación de Maka quien se aferro más a libro se la arrebato de sus manos cosa que molesto a la peli ceniza.

—Tienes dos minutos para devolvérmelo —dijo con un tono amenazante, Soul acerco el libro a las manos de Maka haciendo que ella diera una sonrisa al ver su obediencia, pero cuando ella estaba por tomarla el alejo el libro poniéndolo en su espalda y le dio una sonrisa socarrona

—No Makita, esto es por tu bien ¿o quieres que te crezcan hongos?—«¿me las pagas por lo de la fiesta»

—¡Mierda Soul entrégame mi libro! —ordeno mientras trataba de quitarle el libro esto había durado unos 5 min en la que Soul corría por todo el departamento. Le sorprendió de que no hubiera sacado uno de sus tantos libros para golpearlo por hacer eso.

Maka cansada y resignada se dejo caer en la alfombra de su departamento Soul decidió leer la tapa del libro porque nunca había leído el título del libro.

—¡¿qué rayos es esto Maka?! No me dejaste salir solo por leer un libro de cocina pensé que era uno de estudio —dijo con tono enojado y reprobatorio mientras se frotaba las sien.

—bueno veras…eso es un libro.

—¿Claro que se que este es un libro? —conteste molesto por la tonta respuesta mientras veía que tenía el libro de especial y de este cayo un hoja la levante y lo viendo como Maka ponía la cara de nerviosismo.

Soul pov

Esto debía ser una equivocación o eso al menos esperaba, volví a releer el titulo pensando que uno de sus tantos golpes realmente había dañado mi cabeza. La hoja no podía titular eso. ¡Maka en su vida haría esto sin duda esta hoja podía ser de liz o cualquiera!

Sabiendo que Maka me golpearía si estaba en lo cierto y en realidad si no decía eso estaría muerto igualmente, pero mi curiosidad era más grande que todo . Además empezaba a sentir una ligera sospecha de que la hoja le perteneciera al sentir calor de un momento a otro y sin mencionar que sentía mi bóxer mas apretados.

—¿Maka me diste comida afrodisiaca?

—¡NO!

—Quisiera creerte realmente Maka pero mi cuerpo dice lo contrario —dije al sentir un dolor en la entrepierna.

—¿Funciono? —verbalizo sus pensamientos y al darse cuenta se tapo la boca apresuradamente..

—Maka necesito una explicación ya —ordene mientras me sentaba al lado de ella en el suelo un poco adolorido pero esta se paro y se sentó en mis piernas cosa que no me ayudaba en mi autocontrol al tener la tremenda erección palpitando.

—Soul es que tú…y yo hasta ahora no lo hicimos. —Me dio a entender que ella lo había hecho a propósito haciendo que diera una sonrisa de lado.

—No sabes cuánto me alegra que al fin haigas tomado la iniciativa.—dije parándome y llevándola hasta el sofá para que se sentara conmigo.

—Eres mala…muy mala haciéndome esto el día de la más grande fiesta del shibusen así que necesitas ser castigada.—dije mientras la acercaba más a mí para besarla

—bueno no contaba con que hoy seria la fiesta… el tonto de Black Star lo arruino todo en avisártelo.—tome sus manos y me dedique a darles besos de sincero cariño pero pensé que lo mejor sería irme no quería hacerle daño. Ella lo comprendió que quería hacer con solo ver cuando mis besos cesaron y le di un beso en la frente.

Cuando quise levantarme para ir a mi cuarto ella me miro con suplica para que no me marchara.

—Soul no me importa quiero ser tuya —dijo segura y sonrojada, no pude aguantar más me lance contra sus labios.

No me importaba si Maka con esto estuviera embarazada al ver que no tenía ni un preservativo, ¡al carajo se fue mi autocontrol! el deseo de poseerla en todos los sentidos era más grande que cualquier cosa al verla rogar por mí con su mirada, además la idea de tener un hijo no me horrorizaba sino me agradaba esto sería una excusa para que ella se casara conmigo más rápido ya que tenía planeado proponerle casamiento pronto, aunque su padre me matara.

La recosté en el sillón yo encima de ella mientras profundizaba más el beso.

—Soul…—gemía Maka retorciéndose al sentir mis labios que dejaban marca rojas que daban el mensaje de que me pertenecía ya que estaba decidido a llegar hasta el final.

—Serás mía hoy señorita Albarn.

—Soul…aq-qui n-no —hablo con un tono sensual y entrecortado por el placer al sentir como mis manos traviesas empezaban a recorrer su cuerpo por debajo de la tela de su camisa.

Suspire empezando a quitarle la molesta camisa que no me dejaba ver toda esa figura preciosa.

Ella empezaba a dar torpes caricias en mi espalda y tratando de desabrocharla. Como no pudo la ayude mientras sonreía contra sus labios al besarla al ver como esta fruncía el ceño al ver como la torturaba con mis caricias.

La sala comenzó a llenarse de gemidos y jadeos por parte nuestra era el más delicioso sonido que había escuchado.

Yo recorría todo su cuerpo dando mordidas y caricias sutiles por toda la piel expuesta.

De repente la puerta se derribo de golpe cayendo abajo.

—¡Soul aquí está tu dios que vino a res…! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Una porno en vivo!

—Mono asimétrico no rompas la asime…¡¿Qué ?!

Kid se encontraba frotando sus ojos como si no lo creyera lo que estaba viendo mientras Black Star le daba miradas picaras.

—Soul eres todo un fetiche —dijo con burla este mientras lo miraba molesto y trataba de ocultar el cuerpo de Maka con sus camisa que hace unos minutos Maka me había quitado.

Ella estaba con su falda y sostén pero a me gustaba la idea de que esos idiotas apreciaran su figura de mi Maka.

—Se terminó la fiesta —dijo Blair entrando al apartamento—. Oh… veo que aquí comienza la mejor parte.

Cuando pensaba que todo había acabado Maka se puso la camisa rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta dando una patada a Black Star quien salió volando del apartamento.

Miro a Kid fulminándolo con la mirada haciendo que este saliera rápidamente con Blair para no sufrir la ira de Maka.

Cerró la puerta como pudo ya que esta estaba derribada me miro con una sonrisa y en sus ojos vi lujuria.

Me miró fijamente como un león acecha su presa, en sus ojos podía ver claramente rastro de deseo mientras se mordía el labio inferior cosa que me pareció sexy y más con el pelo enmarañado.

—Veo que yo no soy el más pervertido en este lugar como tú lo decías. —dije irónicamente mientras me levantaba para irme a mi cuarto el cual estaba segura que ella me seguiría.

—¡Cállate Evans hoy no te escapas!

Esa noche ella hicimos el amor varias veces o más bien dicho ella me violo aunque no me opuse, conste que no me estoy quejando.

Comprobé ese día en carne propia que las que parecen santitas son las peores.

* * *

**:/ Yo escribí eso… bueno no sé cómo estuvo pero espero que les haiga gustado es la `primera vez que hice esto y mi primer one-shot.**

**Ya que nunca hice one-shot bien dejen review para criticas o lo que sea acepto cualquier cosa solo les cuesta presionar unas cuantas teclas.**

**Bye**

**.**

**,**

**.**


End file.
